


Desperate Measures

by sparkleworm



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Dubious Consent, Just helping a bro out, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, What's a blowjob between friends?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleworm/pseuds/sparkleworm
Summary: “What is that?!” Daisuke yelled, taken off guard.V-mon and Wormmon looked unperturbed. “Oh, that’s just Aphrodisimon.”“Why… is it called that?” Ken asked, looking apprehensive.“Isn’t it because of the afro?” Daisuke wondered.-On a trip to the Digital World, Daisuke and Ken encounter the harmless Aphrodisimon – according to the Digimon, its attack only makes you dizzy. As it turns out, it has an entirely different effect on humans.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Kudos: 8





	Desperate Measures

“Daisuke! I’m hungry!”

“Didn’t you eat breakfast just before we came here?”

“But I’m hungry again!”

Daisuke looked at V-mon with disgust. His partner had a bottomless pit for a stomach. “Honestly, you’d think I wasn’t feeding you at all. It’s thanks to you I don’t have any spare money for trading cards, did you know that?”

V-mon hung his head, but Ken just laughed beside him, and Daisuke swiveled his head to look at the way his eyes crinkled in that particular way, and how his shaking shoulders made his hair wave slightly back and forth. Why did Ken have to look like that? That wasn’t fair.

“Don’t be so mean to him, Daisuke. Besides, I’m getting hungry for lunch soon, too. How about we go look for some food?” Ken was using his gentle but persuasive tone, the one Daisuke always fell for. He relented, as he couldn’t deny that he could always eat something himself.

Daisuke, Ken, and their Digimon partners were strolling through the jungle of the Digital World. They had come there to hang out for the day in the company of their Digimon, a habit they had picked up somewhere along the way. The Digital World was a convenient midway point between Odaiba and Tamachi, and meeting there saved them both a lot of money on train fare. They would often do this on weekends, neglect their real world duties and families to steal away into the computer. Daisuke enjoyed these meetings a lot. It was like they were sharing a secret ritual, a sacred oath. No one could bother them in the Digital World – it was peaceful again, thanks to them, with no threatening presence to be found anywhere. Daisuke folded his hands behind his head and gave a little whistle as they walked, half-heartedly glancing around for any edible food.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes ahead of them. Then, out of the foliage came a large, ferocious-looking Digimon. It stood tall on two legs, long tail swishing ominously. Its body was covered in red fur, with a mane-like mass of curly hair around its head, closely resembling an afro. Its eyes were covered by the thick red hair, but its snout ended in a row of glistening sharp teeth. Daisuke and Ken stopped dead in their tracks.

“What is that?!” Daisuke yelled, taken off guard.

V-mon and Wormmon looked unperturbed. “Oh, that’s just Aphrodisimon.”

“Why… is it called that?” Ken asked, looking apprehensive.

“Isn’t it because of the afro?” Daisuke wondered.

“He’s a really weak Digimon, his attacks only make you a little dizzy!” Wormmon explained.

“Oh, so that’s why,” Ken said, looking relieved.

Daisuke was slightly puzzled by this. “Why does he look so menacing, though?”

“Maybe it’s a defense mechanism to keep other Digimon away?” Ken mused. Daisuke nodded. That made sense.

They made to just pass the large Digimon, but as they did so, Daisuke managed to trip on a vine and went sprawling headfirst into Aphrodisimon. The fierce Digimon reared its head and uttered a chilling roar, as if unimaginably offended Daisuke would think to attack him.

“Daisuke, watch out!” Ken ran up and pushed Daisuke out of the way, just as Aphrodisimon launched a counterattack.

Rather than an attack, it released a burst of what looked like pink powder from its mouth, hitting Ken straight in the face.

“Ken-chan!” Wormmon cried.

Ken doubled over, hands over his face and coughing violently. He seemed to have gotten a lungful of that powder, and it did not look particularly comfortable. He looked like he was struggling for air, gasping and retching.

“V-mon, what the hell are you doing? Go beat him up!” Daisuke yelled from where he’d been pushed to the ground.

V-mon leapt into action and headbutted the large Digimon into the bushes with his V-mon head attack. Daisuke scrambled over to Ken on his hands and knees, just as Ken straightened himself up, wiping at the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Are you alright, Ken?”

Ken seemed to have recovered from the attack – he was breathing rather raggedly and looked a bit unsteady on his feet, but otherwise nothing seemed to be wrong with him. “I’m perfectly fine, Daisuke. Just slightly dizzy, that’s all.”

“Ha, seems that big guy was no threat after all,” Daisuke cheered. What a stupid Digimon. Daisuke bet he could beat it all by himself even if it hit him with a hundred silly dizzying attacks. Ken was strong, so it was no wonder he was back on his feet after taking only a single hit.

Ken gave him a smile, but it turned into a slight grimace halfway. There was a slim sheen of sweat on his forehead where his hair was sticking to him a little. He probably still felt a bit dizzy.

“Tell you what, Ken, why don’t you sit down for a bit until you stop feeling dizzy? I’ll go and see if I can find us something to eat. Come on, V-mon!” Daisuke started for the bushes, V-mon running after him.

They found some digital fruit up a tree that were V-mon’s favourite, so Daisuke climbed up and picked some. They rushed back to the clearing where they had left Ken and Wormmon, but when they got there his friend was nowhere to be found.

“Ken? Where’d you go?” Daisuke looked around the clearing, puzzled. Why had Ken gone off somewhere instead of waiting until the dizziness passed? Maybe he felt better already and had gone to look for Daisuke? He looked for any sign of where Ken had gone and noticed a cracked branch at the edge of the clearing. Daisuke fought his way through the underbrush, looking for more signs that Ken had passed through there.

Ken hadn’t managed to get very far. Daisuke agitatedly hacked and stomped his way through the undergrowth, only to find his friend leaning heavily against a tree not too far from the clearing, flushed and drenched in sweat. He was leaning his forehead against the trunk of the tree and clutching onto it as if it was the only thing keeping him from toppling to the ground. His knees were shaking. Wormmon was fretting at Ken’s feet, pacing around in circles.

“Ken! What’s wrong?” Daisuke cried, worry lacing his tone. He dropped the fruit on the ground and came running up to Ken, pushing bushes and branches out of his way as he went.

Ken startled when he heard Daisuke’s voice, and his red flush seemed to creep even further up his cheeks. “D-don’t look at me!” he cried.

“Are you okay? If you feel that dizzy you should just sit down!” Daisuke stood a few feet away from Ken, staring at his trembling back. His profile was only half visible to Daisuke, but his friend seemed to want to shrink away from him, if the way he arched his back and curled in on himself was any indication.

“I’m fine,” Ken insisted. ”Just… just go away, _please_.” He seemed very embarrassed, but Daisuke had no idea why.

“You’re obviously not fine! Just tell me what’s up and I’ll do my best to help you.”

Ken flushed impossibly brighter at his words, clinging tighter onto the tree. He shook his head. “I’m fine, I promise. I just need to deal with this by myself. Okay?”

“No way! You look really sick. We should get you home!”

“He’s right, Ken-chan,” Wormmon piped up. The little worm looked up at his partner with big, wet eyes, but Ken wasn’t looking at him. He was staring steadfastly at the trunk of the tree, as if counting every line in the bark.

“Daisuke… If you don’t leave soon…” Ken was struggling to get words out through his panting and trembling.

Daisuke searched Ken’s body with his eyes, trying to discern what was wrong with him. Ken’s back was turned to him, and he went closer to get a better look at his face. He looked positively feverish, flushed and sweaty and trembling. Daisuke’s gaze travelled further down, and he did a double take at the sight of the obvious tent in Ken’s trousers.

“Don’t look!” Ken cried, trying to turn away from him. But Daisuke grabbed hold of Ken’s shoulders and turned him so they were facing each other. Ken stumbled and lost his balance, his back hitting the tree.

“Ken… Did that Digimon do this to you?”

Ken’s eyes were locked onto his, pupils blown wide. There was an almost feral look in them, a look of wild abandon that was just barely being restrained. His mouth was open and panting. Sweat gathered on his brow and upper lip.

“Nnngh…” Ken shut his eyes tight and let out a low groan. Daisuke tightened his grip on Ken’s shoulders, afraid he might pass out, and Ken uttered a strangled, high-pitched sound from the back of his throat.

“I… I can’t… Hurts…”

Ken reached down suddenly and pressed the heel of his palm against his crotch. He gave a sigh of relief at the action, adding his other hand and pressing down harder.

All of a sudden, the jungle around them felt very hot. Daisuke swallowed thickly. It felt very wrong to see his best friend, his crush, touch himself like that. But Ken was obviously not in his right mind. He might still need Daisuke’s help. Daisuke wanted to be there for him.

Ken’s knees were shaking violently, and his hands were trembling slightly as they pushed down hard on the bulge in his trousers, as if trying to make it go down by sheer force. He was panting open-mouthed and looked as if he was fighting to stay conscious.

Daisuke couldn’t bear to see his friend like that. Ken was strong, but Daisuke wasn’t sure he was strong enough to take care of this on his own – he looked like he could pass out any second. Daisuke had to help him, somehow. He swallowed hard at the thought of what that would entail.

“Ken, what do you need? How can I help you?”

“Daisuke… It hurts…” Ken’s mumbled words came out in a whine, as he kept the pressure where he needed it, bending his back and curling into it, knees knocking together. Daisuke stared, worried. Ken was in pain. Daisuke didn’t know what that Digimon had done to his friend, but he was clearly suffering. He obviously needed relief, and soon.

“I need… I--I need…” Ken lifted his head and gave him a pleading look. What he was asking for, Daisuke didn’t know. But he had already made up his mind.

“Don’t worry, Ken. I’ll take care of you.” He kneeled down and moved his hands to where Ken was desperately pressing on his own arousal. He tried to prise Ken’s hands off, but Ken only let out a high-pitched whimper and pressed down harder.

“Shh, relax, Ken… I’m gonna help you.” He went for the button on Ken’s jeans, manhandling it open and wrenching the zipper down, even as Ken’s whimpers increased in pitch. His erection was bulging and straining in his underwear, and Daisuke hurriedly pulled his boxers down to release him. He winced in sympathy at the sight of Ken’s cock: it was a deep red colour, and weeping profusely at the tip.

Ken whimpered and hurriedly made to touch himself, but Daisuke caught his hands and held him off. Ken’s legs were shaking uncontrollably and sweat was pouring off his forehead. He was breathing hard, red-faced and teary-eyed.

“Daisuke… _Please_ …”

Daisuke grasped his friend’s cock in one hand and pumped it a few times, experimentally. Ken threw his head back and keened loudly, bucking his hips. Daisuke gulped, a bead of sweat trailing down his forehead. His mouth filled with saliva. The jungle around them was humid and oppressive, closing in on them.

“That’s right, I’ve got you. Just relax and let me take care of it. You’ll feel better in no time.”

Intuitively, Daisuke leaned forward and took Ken into his mouth, plunging down and taking in as much as he could. Ken’s cock was hot and throbbing on his tongue. He was able to fit most of Ken in his mouth, and his nose brushed up against Ken’s sparse pubic hair as he gave an experimental suck. Ken wailed and tried to buck his hips wildly, but Daisuke held him down. He started bobbing his head instead, sucking on Ken just like he would a popsicle. Ken’s fingers ended up in his hair, gripping so hard Daisuke saw stars.

He held Ken’s cock in his mouth and sucked wetly, the taste of Ken mingling with the spit in his mouth until it was all hot and slick and messy. He wondered if he was doing it right. Was he making Ken feel good? Would Ken hate him for this? Judging by Ken’s constant moans and his firm grip on Daisuke’s hair, he was doing something right.

He started sucking in earnest, holding onto Ken’s hips, his thighs, reaching around and holding onto his ass for leverage. He let Ken thrust his hips, buck into his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat. Daisuke’s own cock was leaking in his underwear, so hard it hurt. He looked up through his eyelashes at Ken’s face, who was staring down at him unseeingly. He looked to be in a complete daze, strings of sweaty hair hanging in his face, mouth open, panting and drooling and moaning. Daisuke’s cock ached at the sight of it, and he cursed himself for it. This was nothing more than an emergency situation. If he didn’t do this, who knew what might have happened. Ken could have hurt himself trying to fix it on his own. Daisuke was just helping him out, it didn’t mean anything more.

And yet, the sight of Ken above him sent arousal slamming into him, making his head hot and movements speed up even as the world narrowed down to just him and Ken and the salty taste on the tip of his tongue, Ken’s fingers in his hair. It pulsed through him, roaring in his ears.

“D-Daisuke… Aaah…” Ken moaned. Daisuke flushed at the sound of his name coming from his friend’s feverish lips. He sucked harder and Ken moaned louder, thighs shaking and trembling. Daisuke increased his rhythm, bobbing his head faster, egging Ken on, trying to make him come. He reached up with one hand to touch Ken’s balls, they felt hot and tight, full and heavy in his hand. Daisuke spread his legs and reached down with his other hand to touch himself. He shuddered at the wonderful friction while simultaneously cursing himself. What was he doing, getting so aroused? Why was he touching himself when he should be focusing on helping Ken? He was so messed up. He was so hot he could hardly bear it, his whole body covered with sweat, completely caught up in the moment.

His jaw was numb and aching, but he kept sucking and drooling on Ken’s cock, kept fondling him and urging him on towards orgasm. He kept touching himself too, rocking his hips into his hand. It felt too good to stop, his head was full of fluff, full of Ken’s taste and scent, the feel of him hot on his tongue. Ken kept thrusting and moaning and gripping Daisuke’s hair, until at long last he shuddered and came, shooting long strings of thick cum into Daisuke’s throat. Daisuke was completely unprepared for the sensation, the taste, the heat and intensity of it. He swallowed what he could without thinking, and ended up doubling over and coughing when some of it got stuck in his throat.

Ken gave a sigh of relief, breath ragged. He gave Daisuke a small, grateful smile. Then his knees buckled and he fell onto the grass in a dead faint.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the second part, in which there is a very awkward conversation to be had.


End file.
